Times in the Life of a Sorcerer's Couple
by Coralinthium
Summary: Different stories about the BalDave pairing inspired by different prompts that were given to me by a random word generator. WARNING: may contain slash, gender bending, male pregnancy, and the occasional bought of insanity. Enter at your own risk.
1. HP

So, I've fallen in love with Sorcerer's Apprentice, and I've fallen in love with the pairing of Balthazar x Dave. So, without further ado...ficcage!

Disclaimer: Anybody that you recognize is not mine. Everyone else is up for grabs.  
Pairing(s): Balthazar/Dave  
Summary: Various little stories that spawn from words from my favorite word generator. Some are long, some are short, and almost all will be slash, save for the gender bender stories. :D Rating will be "T" for now just to be careful. May become "M" if the right prompt comes up.

* * *

1. HP - "So, that green bar right there is a printer bar, right?" Dave sighed, his head dropping into his hands.

"No, Balthazar, that's an HP bar. HP in the video game sense means 'hit points', or how many points of health you have. Once that runs out, then you die." This was what seemed like the hundredth time that Dave had explained this to Balthazar in the past hour or so, and still the man didn't seem to get it. It was a simple concept; how could you keep forgetting that the green bar was your HP? But, this was Balthazar, and as much as Balthazar had seen and done, video games were still confusing to him.

Watching him play for a while, Dave was sure that Balthazar had gotten the difference between the printer and the health bar down, and he had just about gotten back into his book about thermodynamics and the study of it when- "So then, does that mean that your HP printer can fight, since it's got HP and all?"

Dave sighed, allowing his head to drop onto the table with an audible THUNK. This was going to be a loooooong day...

_END.

* * *

_As great a sorcerer as Balthazar is, he's just like the stereotypical adult man-he's wonderful with cars (as shown when he changes car styles), but he is absolutely clueless when it comes to things such as computers, computer accessories, and of course, video games (as shown...uh...here). Poor man...he gets no breaks.

So here we are, the first of the BalDave stories, and my first submission after a long, LONG time of lurking. What?...You say there's already some BalDave fics like this on this site? And they're done by the wonderful **ArsenicAngel** and **killerofthesky**? And you say that I'm starting a following by doing these things?...Does it help if I say that it's easier for me to write fics when I get a prompt from a word generator? It does? Awesome. (There was no shameless free advertising to those authors and their BalDave fics, what are you talking about? XD)

Anyhoo, if you liked it and want me to continue, please review! If not...uh...then don't review and have a yummy snack, I guess. :D


	2. Boulder

So, I actually have up to number 6 already typed up, since I had planned on doing a "10 short stories for 10 prompts per chapter" thing, but then I got just a little bit lazy and a lot of my time is now dedicated to college and studying. Thus, after the 6th part gets out, updates may become slower, have an odd schedule, or both. I apologize for that. Also, it will be more than 10 prompts, because really, BalDave is too awesome to be confined to just 10.

Disclaimer: Anybody that you recognize is not mine. Everyone else is up for grabs.  
Pairing(s): Balthazar/Dave  
Summary: Various little drabble-ish things that spawn from words from my favorite word generator. Almost all will be slash, save for the gender bender stories. :D

Sorry for the shortness; the reason is explained down below. The next one is much longer, I promise.

* * *

2. BOULDER - Balthazar had taken Dave to Colorado to practice with his earth-based magic. They would have stayed in New York, but there were the obvious problems of not having the right place to work on it and never having a place away from people. So thus, they had gone to Boulder, Colorado to practice. There were mountains and plenty of open space for them to work on things. However, Dave had managed to somehow convince Balthazar that they should take some time to be tourists while they were there, and Balthazar was regretting agreeing to that little suggestion, since it meant that Dave would have less training time than he had originally planned for, and more time to lounge around. Mind you, he was only regretting it a little bit-after all, he couldn't really regret it TOO much when, during practice one day, Dave gave him a sultry, eyes-half-closed look and told him "Why don't you teach me how to restrain people with earth, _Master_?"

_END.

* * *

_Originally, when I got this word, Sorcerer's Apprentice wasn't the first thing on my mind. What first came to mind was "...The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in a rockalanche!" After that, I just ran that episode through my head and giggled like an idiot for a while before I actually wrote this. Blame that A:TLA episode for the shortness. And college. I know I am.

Also, a very big "Thank you very much!" to my first two reviewers, **nicole** and **xelloss100**. Your words meant a lot to me. :) Big, big thanks! #hands out cookies#

Hope this one wasn't too horrible. As before, reviews are quite welcome. They let me know you care and are enjoying this. Thanks, and may your brooms never slip from your control!


	3. Baby

And here comes the (hopefully the first of more) M-Preg chapter. I have nothing more to say.

Disclaimer: Anybody that you recognize is not mine. Everyone else is up for grabs.  
Pairing(s): Balthazar/Dave  
Summary: Dave gets worried about body changes and goes to Balthazar for help. Balthazar gives him the wrong answer. Cora gets a case of the "aww" sickness. And you people wonder why you like this stuff.

* * *

3. BABY - "Balthazar." Though it was unusual to hear Dave so early in the morning (or at least, what he was pretty sure was early in the morning), Balthazar was quite sure he wasn't dreaming.

In response to Dave saying his name, Balthazar shifted and pulled the covers up a little bit more. "Balthazar, get. Up. Now." At Dave's insistent tone (which was unusual for him, since he and Dave actually agreed on the matter of sleep), Balthazar rose up and rubbed his eyes, looking at Dave with as little sleep in his eyes as possible. He saw Dave looking at him quite seriously, but there was no hint of anger-just confusion and a little bit of fear. Immediately, Balthazar pulled Dave forward by a bicep while using his other hand to cup Dave's cheek. The physics geek brought up one hand to cover the one of his cheek, pushing his face into the touch for comfort.

"Dave, what's wrong? Why do you look so scared?" Oh please, please don't let it be rape or some sort of death threat towards him or Dave; he didn't want Dave to read about the person causing him pain in the newspaper tomorrow and give him a 'You MURDERED them? Couldn't you just scare them into the next country!' look. When Dave didn't answer, Balthazar drew him in closer and kissed him. He felt the younger male slump into him, and gladly held Dave closer. A couple of moments passed, and Dave pulled back just enough to look at Balthazar.

"Balthazar...I woke up, a-and felt a little sick, so I...I went to the bathroom and threw up." Dave's breath became shaky at that point, and the elder sorcerer gently, repeatedly, ran his fingers through Dave's hair, doing what he thought would calm the young man down.

"It's alright, Dave...take your time. There's no hurry." Dave nodded, gulping a couple of times before continuing.

"A-anyway, I-i-I thought I was just coming down with something, but...but when I looked in the mirror, I noticed that I looked different. I-I...my stomach was bigger, a-a-and it's not, like, just weight gain, y'know? It's, like..." Sighing, Dave pulled his shirt up and placed Balthazar's hand on his stomach. Balthazar felt the slight bulge, noticing that it was stiffer than just weight gain from food. "And then...then there's my hips, which should NOT look like a girl's hips AT ALL." This time, Dave moved both of Balthazar's hands to his waist and ran them over his hips. Balthazar did indeed notice that Dave's hips were no longer straight like they usually were, but instead were curvy, like a girl just starting puberty. "And then it...it hurt...between my legs, like...like something's shifting, a-and skin felt like it was tearing, but it's stopped now, and I just..." Dave's face showed fear again, and he looked at Balthazar with that pitiful look again. "Balthazar, what's happening to me? Is this some sort of wizard's disease or something?"

Balthazar looked at Dave, a small smile coming to his face. Dave made to speak again, made to spout off on how Balthazar was finding amusement in his pain, when Balthazar pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It was enough to shut Dave up enough for Balthazar to explain what was going on without getting interrupted. "Dave, do you remember that time a couple of months ago when you told me that you'd like to start a family some day?" Dave nodded, remembering that day. "And do you remember how I told you that we should get started on that right away because I knew how to make that wish come true?" Dave blushed right then, remembering EXACTLY how that had ended and exactly how Balthazar seemed more like a Morganian than a Merlinian with that tongue of his. "What's happening is that you're pregnant and your body is shifting and changing to make itself ready for the baby, thanks to a metamorph spell. Now some things may become permanent, like your hips and your ability to have kids, but they might not. All in all, whatever DOES become permanent is something that anyone who's gone through this spell has liked and gotten used to, and their partner has liked it, too."

Dave looked at Balthazar, all his fear gone and with a disbelieving look on his face. Balthazar just sat there, a small smile on his face and a hand on Dave's cheek. The sorcerer had seen this happen in the past with magical couples before, and they had always been fine with it, and impulse had told him that Dave would have been, too. The two just sat there for a while, both looking at each other with different expressions of happiness and incredulity.

When Becky came down to the lab to get physics help from Dave, she was confused as to why she saw Dave stalking away from the makeshift bedroom, muttering something about idiotic boyfriend sorcerers and not asking for permission, and why Balthazar had a hand print on his face when she looked in to check on him before looking out again. 'Did Balthazar try the rope trick I told him about on Dave without asking his permission? But Dave shouldn't be mad about that...' Whatever it was, Becky didn't worry about what was making the "imperfectly perfect couple" has a slight tiff; it was probably nothing, just Dave being moody and stiff in the way of Balthazar's own calm and flowing self. Besides, it couldn't POSSIBLY be anything as big as her's and Drake's argument about her pregnancy before he stopped freaking out in the bad way and basically told EVERYONE he was going to be a father...right?

_END._

* * *

Babies...Dave and Balthazar would make cute ones. Too bad I see them all taking after their Uncle Drake on crack/sugar high instead of their Mommy and Daddy in personality, and thus end up being little terrors to their parents. But it works.

Too bad Balthazar decided to listen to impulse this one time and not logic. Yes, it made him OOC...but it worked. Everyone's allowed to be stupid at times, eh?

As always, reviews are greatly loved, and thanks to **Sessha** for reviewing! Also, thanks to those who put me on either their story alert or their favorite story list; you and my reviewers make my day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and may you retain control of your brooms. :D


	4. Different

I have a weakness for gender bending. It's almost as bad as my weakness for M-Preg and my weakness for the girl in the relationship wearing girl clothes (if they can pull it off, that is). So, hence, the first part of gender bending.

Disclaimer: Anybody that you recognize is not mine. Everyone else is up for grabs.  
Pairing(s): Balthazar/Dave, one-sided Drake/Dave  
Summary: Drake Stone wonders why on Earth Danielle's not attracted to him. A hint at BalDave, but it's there.

* * *

4. DIFFERENT - She wasn't the usual girl that he went for - after all, not only was she wearing a tank top with a "nerd" saying on it, a windbreaker, jeans that needed replacing and gym shoes that weren't flatting on ANYBODY, and let's not forget she was a Merlinian as well - but when Drake Stone saw Danielle Stutler, physics nerd extraordinaire, in the bathroom yesterday, he had felt something inside him that he had never felt before. He actually wanted to get with the girl, and not just in a sexual way. Granted, that would be just a teeny bit hard since a) She had no idea who he was before he had accosted her, b) She now knew he was a Morganian that was supposed to kill her and take her ring, and c) She was now freaked out of him thanks to him getting right in her personal space bubble. Now the third one he could understand-that was all his fault, and he had been trying to intimidate her, so thinking that she'd immediately want him after that was pretty silly of him. But after he saw how concerned Balthazar was for her and how she seemed to cling to him (before Balthazar had knocked him out, that is), Drake just couldn't understand why she was attracted to Balthazar Blake.

I mean, really - he was DRAKE STONE. Women CLAMORED to be with him. He KNEW he was good looking. Why did she want that old man Balthazar! He was...OLD! And he wore (and this thought was followed by a shudder) OLD MAN SHOES. He could at LEAST get with the times and get better looking magic shoes!

With a quiet sigh, Drake listened to Horvath as he went about his plans, his mind quickly going back to the little "nerdette" as he had dubbed Danielle. Ah, Danielle...such a pretty name for a real-life Cinderella. Now, if only he could get her attention off of Balthazar and on to him...

* * *

I think that Dave would make a pretty girl. And by pretty I mean Cinderella-who-needs-a-lot-of-work pretty. But he'd be pretty nonetheless. Yeah...I'll stop fantasizing about a female Dave. #continues to do so# Mmm, girly-Dave...as if male-Dave wasn't enough...8D

I seem to be getting a lot of hits and only a few reviews. I know you guys hate people that beg for reviews, but really, it's not that hard to click the "review" button and say "Love it" or "hate it" or something. It makes us authors/authoresses feel appreciated. That said, thanks to **Nadiee** for reviewing, and may you never lose control of your brooms. :D

Also, next chapter is another gender bender one, this time dealing with Danielle Stutler, an established relationship between her and Balthazar, a skirt, a hidden mirror, and Balthazar being a perv.


	5. Skirt

Just thought I'd submit this before class started, just because it's here and I have the time. Here's the continuation of chapter four, involving a skirt, a thong, pervy Balthazar, and a lucky mirror. Poor Dave-he gets no breaks, does he? XD

Disclaimer: Anybody that you recognize is not mine. Everyone else is up for grabs.  
Pairing(s): Balthazar/Dave  
Summary: Danielle wears a skirt, thanks to Becky, and Balthazar has a plan to see under it. After all, he may be a very old sorcerer, but he's still got that boyish urge to look up a girl's skirt. :D

Oh, just thought I should mention this now, but...all these chapters are un-beta'd.

* * *

4. SKIRT - Balthazar, although he wouldn't admit it to her face, was glad that Danielle's friend Becky had gotten her a skirt to sometimes wear. It was a simple thing, nothing more than a simple plaid skirt that reached down three-fourths of the way to her knees and she always made sure to wear stockings that rose UP her thighs three-fourths of the way - "That way I won't get the physics guys trying to look up this thing if they think I'll always wear black, non-see-through stockings with this thing," was her reasoning, and it was perfectly sound reasoning too. However, she forgot that Balthazar was a sorcerer, and sorcerer's always got what they wanted, and what Balthazar wanted was, although childish, something that all men with a girlfriend wanted - to see up his girlfriend's skirt.

On a day she chose to wear the skirt to training, Balthazar decided that they would be learning how to work with the wind. Danielle had been doing well with fire, and though she was quickly mastering the beginner spells, she needed to work with the other elements first before moving on to higher spells. After all, if a sorcerer mastered one element before all the others, they usually had an aversion to using the other elements, if they even gave a care about learning the other elements. Balthazar made sure to position Danielle so she was standing in front of a mirror he had enchanted while her back was turned so only he could see it. Telling Danielle that the way to work with air was to flow with it, he showed her how to get the air flowing for a beginner, telling her to blow a stream with her mouth into her hands and to imagine the air particles moving, then controlling them as though her hands were creating a bubble and her thoughts were a kind of fan. After a number of mess ups ranging from hardly anything to winds that blew Balthazar off of his feet, Danielle eventually got it, and Balthazar showed her how to send the air towards someone and how to stop it if it was sent at her. When she was sure she got it down, Danielle sent the air at Balthazar, who instantly sent it back at her. Unfortunately for Danielle, she failed to stop it, and let out a bit of of an "eep!" when the air stream blew threw her legs and lifted up her skirt.

In an effort to keep some amount of decency, Danielle used both hands to keep the front of it down, thinking that because Balthazar wasn't behind her, it was alright for the back to lift up. Sadly, Danielle didn't yet know how to look for something that was hidden (although Balthazar swore he'd teach her after she learned how he hid the Grimhold from Horvath and Drake), and thus never knew that Balthazar saw the blue lacey thong that Becky had somehow gotten her to wear (Becky, Balthazar decided, was deserving of some very big and one-of-a-kind gift). When Danielle was sure that her skirt was no longer going to fly up, she looked back up at Balthazar, only to find that he had his back to her, and seemed to be dabbing at his face. "Um, Balthazar? Are...you alright?"

Had she known how to invoke an out-of-body experience and performed one then, she would have been able to step in front of Balthazar and see he was dabbing at a bloody nose. Since she couldn't, she didn't know, and Balthazar was glad about that. All he did was tell her that he was fine and that she should go and practice, then headed to his makeshift bedroom before his apprentice could do anything.

Danielle heard the door close, and figured that he'd enchant it to not let her in because he needed some "Balthazar Time" to figure out a training method for her. Had she only let her female curiosity out of its box and listened through the door, or had used a spell to grab something that was in Balthazar's mind at the moment, Danielle would have heard some noises that she'd heard on those annoying porn pop-up ads and would have seen an image of her in Balthazar's mind being a naughty schoolgirl. It was a good thing for Balthazar that she DIDN'T see or hear those things, though, or he would have been cut off from any sort of affection for a month or two.

_END_

* * *

And there we see that Balthazar can indeed be normal...sort of. Yay for upskirting and yay for devious Becky. Because Danielle Stutler in any kind of skirt would be sexy. Also, thanks to **xTornAsunderx**, I'm thinking of doing a Drake/Fem!Dave fic if my classes give me a break. Nyahaha, that would be awesome. 8D

Also, please review, even if it's as simple as "love it" or "hate it". It lets me know you actually like it. Plus, if you have any requests, please tell me! I'm always glad to have ideas! Love you all!


	6. Pound Cake

This is...I swear, this isn't my fault. I blame it on my love of any kind of batter and the fact that I myself would probably use it in the same situations Balthazar and Dave are in...if I could actually wait to put it on someone instead of just eating it straight from the bowl. 8D YOU WILL NEVER LOOK AT POUND CAKE THE SAME WAY AGAIN, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

Disclaimer: Anybody that you recognize is not mine. Everyone else is up for grabs.  
Pairing(s): Balthazar/Dave, some Bennett/Pound Cake angst  
Summary: Focuses on Bennett, but there's a reason for this. You see, he really wants that pound cake, since it's something that Dave excels at making, and if he sold it, he could definitely make a lot of money. Too bad he'll never be able to actually eat, much less look at, pound cake the same way again.

* * *

6. POUND CAKE - The day that Dave decided to make a pound cake for Balthazar's birthday was a day that Bennett wished he could bleach the scene that he saw from his brain.

It had been a normal day, and Bennett was pretty sure that later tonight he'd have the place to himself and the fly honey he'd met at the club the other night (she had wanted to help him celebrate his birthday when she found out it was today, and he knew exactly how he was going to celebrate with her). With Dave and Balthazar spending all that time down in their "Bat Cave" as Bennett had dubbed it, he thought he'd have no problem with keeping the apartment clean and nerd-free for tonight. Unfortunately, Dave was trying his hand at making a cake for Bennett's birthday, and he forgot that Balthazar would not only know Dave was making it, but cake batter was a guilty pleasure for the old sorcerer. Bennett had been ready to eat some of that cake before tonight, since it was one of the very few things that Dave knew how to cook without screwing it up in some way. The whole day, the cake had been the only thing on Bennett's mind, filling his thoughts so much that he almost didn't pay attention to his classes. Still, the way that Bennett reasoned it, the pound cake was worth some scolding from his teachers.

When the day finally ended, he knew exactly what time that Dave should be done with the cake, since he also knew when Dave was going to be starting it, since he had pestered the other man about it. Giggling gleefully to himself, Bennett made his way up to his and Dave's apartment, fully ready for the cake to be going into the oven and him just in time to lick the bowl. Sadly for him, he wouldn't be able to lick the batter that was left in the bowl, and thanks to seeing Dave on the kitchen table with batter on him that Balthazar was licking up, he was pretty sure he would never be able to eat pound cake ever again.

_END._

* * *

I feel as though I should feel sorry for Bennett...but I can't. I really can't. It's a hot scene, and Bennett just can't understand that. I'll let him mourn the loss of his love alone.

SO WHO ELSE HERE WANTS SOME POUND CAKE? I KNOW I DO. ESPECIALLY WITH SOME WHIPPED CREAM, MMMMM. 8D

Reviews and criticism are absolutely loved, just FYI. Yep, LOVED. #points to review button# You know you wanna click it. Also, do you guys have any sort of scene you wanna see? Or a word you want used? Maybe some Bal/Fem!Dave with Drake chasing after young Danielle (Fem!Dave)? Perhaps something cracked out? Feel free to put in a request in your review! I'm always up for them!


End file.
